Trojan Tragedy
by Ryan Brandt
Summary: This is a play I wrote for my Social Study class in my Sophomore Year. My teacher gave it an A, so it can't be so bad:0 It's done in the style of a Greek Play, so don't let that throw you off. It's PG-13 for mild violence and some death.


Prologue

It's the tenth year of the Trojan War & it's still going strong with no end in sight. Paris (who started the war) is dead. Achilles & Hector (the two greatest warriors of Athens & Troy) are dead. Then from an idea from Odysseus, the Trojan Horse, it looks like the war will finally be coming to a close…

(The Greek camp. It is night. All the warriors are huddled around a fire, listening to the leader.)

Leader

We need some warriors to ride in the Trojan Horse we built. Once you're inside Troy, get out of the horse & open the city gates. Any volunteers?

Polydorius

I'll do it! 

Ducciones

I'll go to!

(Other people are also picked to go in the horse, even Odysseus {who created the Trojan Horse.})

Ducciones

This is Great! We will be able to deliver the final blow that will crush Troy!

Polydorius

Yes, it will be good. Then we'll be able to go home & find ourselves wives.

Ducciones

Plus, when this is all over, we will have even more slaves, when we get home to Sparta.

Polydorius

I don't think we should take them as slaves. For one reason, we have enough slaves as it is. Plus, for another reason, the people of Troy didn't start the war. Paris did & he's dead.

Ducciones

I sense your kindness coming out again, Polydorius. It seems no matter how many years of training at (military) school you still cannot suppress your…

Odysseus

Time to load up, men! Get all your weapons ready.

Polydorius

Yes sir! We'll be right there!

(So, Polydorius and Ducciones grab their things and load into the Trojan Horse.)

End of Prologue.

Chorus

(Morning. The Trojan Horse is sitting right in front of the gates of Troy and the town's people are all around it.)

Strophe

It's a gift! A gift from the Gods on a job well done for defeating the Greeks!

Antistrophe

It's a trick! A trick from the Greeks! We should burn it.

Strophe 2

And anger the Gods? No, we should bring it in.

(So the Trojans bring the Trojan Horse in)

End of Chorus

Inside the Horse

(Midday. The people of Troy are going about their daily lives unaware that there are people inside the Horse waiting for the midday to become nighttime.)

Polydorius

It's so hot in here. I want to get out.

Ducciones

(Whispers) Too late now, Polydorius we chose to be in the horse so we have to face the consequences. And whisper! We don't want to give ourselves away.

Polydorius

(Whispers) All right, All right.

(Polydorius looks out a creak in the horse to see what the people are doing and sees a person in body armor and a beautiful woman talking and listens in on their conversation.)

Minor

I'm so glad the Greeks gave up. Now I know you'll be here with our baby and I.

Avignon

I know. But I wish I could've sent more Greeks to visit Hades!

Minor

Forget about that. I just want to know if you'll be by my side forever.

Avignon

I will. Always.

(Polydorius looks back at his friend and notices he is asleep and so Polydorius decides to do so to.)

End of Inside the Horse

Chorus 2

(Nighttime. The Greeks get out of the Trojan Horse and unlock the gates. The city is in a panic as Greeks overrun Troy.)

Strophe

Why did we let the Trojan Horse in? Now we will all die for our mistake!

Antistrophe

Only our troops can save us now! Save us! Save Troy!!!!

End of Chorus 2

The Battle

(The battle has been raging for 30 min. and the Trojans are losing. There is only one Trojan who has not given up hope!)

Avignon

Come towards me Greek warriors, so that I may send you to the underworld!

Polydorius

You shall send no one to Hades, Villain!

Avignon

So there is some one brave enough to challenge me!

Polydorius

I shall allow you to surrender before I have to kill you.

Avignon

Let the battle be joined!

(So Polydorius and Avignon engage themselves in battle. Blows are exchanged with their swords, when Polydorius knocks the sword out of Avignon's hand.)

Avignon

You have me at your mercy. Kill me.

Polydorius

Prepare to die, then.

(Polydorius raises his sword up to deliver the killing stroke, when he notices that he recognizes the warrior he's about to kill. He lowers his sword and holsters it.)

Polydorius

I recognize you. You're the one I saw earlier inside the horse. I shouldn't do this as it is against my land's code of ethics. I will let you live. Take your wife and baby and leave Troy. I am going to rejoin the battle, now.

(Unknown to Polydorius as he starts to turn away Avignon takes a knife from behind his back.)

Avignon

You won't be going anywhere anymore!

(And Avignon stabs Polydorius right in the back! Polydorius falls to the ground, he looks up to Avignon & dies. Unknown to Polydorius and Avignon, Ducciones has been watching the whole thing.)

Ducciones

Murderer! You shall die now!

(Ducciones lunges at Avignon with sword in hand and impales Avignon with his sword. Avignon dies shortly afterward. Ducciones stands over his friend's lifeless body and starts crying.)

End of the Battle

Chorus 3

(Morning. The city of Troy is destroyed & most of the people are being lead out in chains.)

Strophe

We've lost everything. We've lost our prince, our greatest heroes, and now the city itself.

Antistrophe

We've destroyed Troy & captured it's citizens, but at what cost? The cost is something that all men must face. Some of our greatest heroes faced it and won.

Some others, like Polydorius and Avignon, faced it and lost. What they faced was their emotions. It can ether be a great asset or a great weakness.

The End.


End file.
